What am i going to do
by IchBinMir
Summary: Who am i going to turn to who is going to help me, Why do i have such a strong feeling for him, why do i hate him after what we did, Why did i punch him. Why did he do that. What am i going to do
1. The Start

"What am I going to do"

"If you haven't guessed by now my name is Gaara Sabaku. I'm new here and today is the first day of high school at Suna High.

"Gaara!, Temari yelled "aren't you happy about your first of school. Theirs a whole bunch of pretty girls there I know"

Gaara looked at temari "hm"

"Oh gaara come on you're a fresh men now" she said

"I don't care now get out"

Gaara looked in the mirror at himself, he decided to get dressed. His clothes consisted of a red shirt that said Three Days Grace on it with some black baggy jeans; he looked in the mirror once more and decided to leave.

Gaara's inside thoughts (P.O.V)

"Today is the day" I said walking "My first day of hell high" I'm usually not the one to speak but today is not my day.

I looked at the school and then I walked in looking around I saw kids chatting thank god paying me no attention. I decided I'd go to the bathroom until the bell rang.

I got into the bathroom and pulled out my ipod I was about to listen to it but……

"hey"

I turned around to see some guy whose eyes I've never seen before "um hi" I said\

He looked me up and down

"your new here aren't you" he said

I blushed, wait I blushed what the fuck but his voice is so sexy

"Yea I'm new here, I'm actually a freshmen"

"oh" was all he said "my name is Neji, and I'm a junior here I'm really the star of everything, oh and what's your name"

"My name is…."

Just then the bell rang and he looked at me with those stunning eyes.

"Do you know where your classes are?"

I looked at him "no I don't"

He took my schedule "lets see for some odd reason your in my homeroom, Calculus, and P.E. with me, you must be smart"

He took my hand which made me blush and dragged me to homeroom. When we walked in people looked directly at me.

"Who's he" some loud and obnoxious kid yelled, to loud for my liking. Neji looked over at me "His name is naruto" he said

"My name is Gaara" I said

"Cool com sit by me so I can get to know you better" the boy by the name of naruto said

I sat down next to him he has the purist eyes ever

" So is that your real hair color and hey what with the black circles around your eyes and now eyebrows"

I looked at the blond "I.."

"Hello class my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm your new homeroom and ELA teacher"

The said teacher was reading some porno book called Icha Icha paradise. I looked around the room and saw Neji playing with his hair, I never knew how long and beautiful it was

"Eye problem"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at neji and blushed.

"I'm sorry It's just your hair is so long and beautiful, sorry for staring"

"It's ok you can touch it if you like" he said taking the rubber band out of his hair

"Reall!!, Cool!" I said as I ran my fingers through it.

"I'm really girly about my hair you're the only person I eve let touch it. Neji said

"Really?, it's so soft how do you get it like that"

"Tell no one but I use my cousins shampoo"

The rest of the day was boring but it was fun hanging out with neji he is really cool. For some odd reason I'm really attached to him and I actually talked, too much for my liking and his hair

"GAARA! Get your scrawny ass down here NOW!"

I know that is my dad, he hates me because my mother died giving birth to me. I went down stairs to see my dad barely standing.

"I thought I told you to do the dishes"

"I did"

"Then what the fuck is that" he said pointing to a glass

"Maybe temari or kankuro put it there"

"Don't blame them you piece of shit" he said as he punched me

I flew across the room and for the next hour the beating continued until he got tired.

When he was done he told me to get out of his site

I ran to my room and cried and cried for the first time in a while

Cried because of dad

Cried because of my life

Cried because I found somebody I liked

Cried because I exist


	2. Me and Him

**Hey everybody sorry I forgot to say hi last chap and introduce my new story 'What Am I Going To Do' and yes this is my first yaoi so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto; if I did every boy would be gay. **

**Warning: This is yaoi which means boyxboy, there will be a little lime in here and this story is © by me ayanekazaragi. Any ways enjoy.**

(Gaara's P.O.V)

I looked in the mirror; I wonder how I'm going to pull this off.

"Gaara!" My sister yelled "Gaara I…., oh god gaara what happened who did this to you? who ever they are I'll…"

"Dad" was all I said

She looked at me and dropped her head I'm sorry gaara I wish I could have..."

"I don't care Temari GET OUT!"

I raced to the bathroom closing and locking the door. I searched every where until I found it, my blade

I sat next to the toilet and placed the blade on my wrist and pulled across loving the pain and enjoying the blood.

I looked over at the clock and got up. "Time to go I guess." I pulled out my long sleeve shirt to cover up the cuts. Walking outside and walking down the street I got pushed into the wall hard.

"You piece of shit you think you ass is all that because you new and your hanging out with that Neji kid" the guy said

He was about to punch me I knew it but it never came. I opened my eyes to come face to face with "Neji!, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking down the street and saw this guy messing with you so…"

"I didn't need your help" I said

"It's feudal gaara, lets get to school"

I can't believe neji saved me of all people. When we got to school it seemed like everyone was staring at me.

"I have free period right now, so that means swim practice"

"Swim practice, you swim?" I said

"Yes, I'm the star pupil just like I am at every thing" neji said smiling

I looked at my schedule and realized that I'm free too.

"Your free to" he said hovering over me "You should come then"

I looked at him "I guess its ok then"

We walked to the pool room there was nobody there except for us.

"Nobody else has free period except for me I'm surprised you do and you're a freshmen"

I just stared at him

"I'm going to change because my fucking coach told me every free period to fucking practice."

I watched s neji went to the locker room. I set down my bag and put on my headphones and listened to Rain by Breaking Benjamin. Closing my eyes for about five minutes until someone pulled off my headphones.

I opened my eyes to find neji again, wearing some tight Speedos.

"I wouldn't wear those unless you want them to get wet" neji said

"Yea I guess I should take them off then" I said as I blushed

"Your cute when you blush" neji said as he smiled

That made me blush even harder "Um t-thank you"

Neji just went to the pools edge, he has a body to die for that's why I'm getting hard now, wait oh shit I'm getting hard.

"FUCK!"

"Are you ok?" neji said coming out of the pool dripping wet.

"Nothing is wrong just keep swimming"

Neji stared at me "your hiding something and I'm gong to find out" he said pushing me against the wall.

Shit, shit, shit, my hard on won't go away damn

"Now what's wrong" neji said scanning my body until he found the area and his eyes went wide. He smiled at me "Where did that come from?"

I froze "I um you were wearing those tight Speedos and you saying I'm cute and dripping wet I"

"Relax" he said, and hand traveling down and grabbing my crotch

All I could do was moan it felt so good that I kissed him. When I did that he grabbed me harder.

I kept kissing him sucking on his bottom lip begging for an entrance and he gave it to me. Neji unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand inside he squeezed really hard making me moan even louder in his mouth.

Neji tasted so good so sweet and I knew I was gong to cum soon.

"Neji I'm going to…"

He gave one final tug and I cam hardy into his hand. He brought his hand up to his mouth and liked the cum off and whispered in my ear "you taste good"

I looked at him "Neji"

Just then the bell rang and I ran away.

"Gaara" neji said in a sad voice

**Hey everybody how was chapter 2 i hope you liked it anyway plz review i love them well see ya**

**AYANEKAZARAGI**


	3. A Fight!

Chapter 3 is here sorry I took so long things to do but Ai Shi Te Ru all of you and rock on GaaraXNeji lovers YAOI ROCKS! But not I'll stop talking so you can read the story so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did every guy would be gay.

* * *

Neji sat in his room thinking '_what did I do wrong?_'

Next day, Neji's P.O.V. 

Getting up is the one thing I hate yawn boy I'm tired. I went into the bathroom ready to take a shower and pulled back the shower curtain and found a note that read:

_Dear Neji,_

_Stop using you fucking cousins shampoo I will not have a disgrace of a nephew using my daughter's products go buy your own shit damnit._

_You're just another disgrace to the family,_

_Hiashi Hyuga_

'_Yea my ass'_

"Hinata" I yelled

"Yes, cousin N-Neji" she said as she stuttered

"Where is your shampoo?, I need it, Now!"

"Y-yes c-cousin Neji, I'll go and get it" she said in a shaky voice.

Great now that my hair is done I can to school… sigh that's where Gaara is. I messed up big time but he was looking at me begging to do it.

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V.

Looking in the mirror I see a new bruise from last night, my dad can't help it I guess, time to go to school.

At School

Today is the worse day, when I looked around kids are whispering about me I know it.

"Hey, Gaara!"

I turned around to find that obnoxious blonde from the other day.

"Hi" was all I said

"You remember me?, YAY!, because I was so scared you forgot you know…"

"I have to go naruto I'll see; you later" I said leaving a shocked and worried naruto behind.

Looking at my watch and realizing that the bell was about to ring I had to hurry up and run to class. Running to class and rounding the corner and knocking into somebody sending us both on the ground.

Rubbing my head because it hurt like hell '_that will need ice I know'_ I looked up to see "Neji?, what the fuck are you doing here" I yelled.

He just looked at me, "I was going to be late so I ran"

Neji P.O.V.

"Gaara, I'm sorr…"

" I don't care Neji I… just don't even want to look at you, just go away.

'_How can he say that I- agrh'_, I gripped my hands around gaara's neck nearly choking him to death.

Normal P.O.V.

"N-Neji s-stop it burns" Gaara said in tears

Neji looked in gaara's eyes and realized how scared he looked and let go immediately "Gaara"

Gaara looked at him with anger and punched him dead in the mouth. Furiously gaara started punching neji over and over again. Neji didn't even realize that so much pain was coming towards him that's when he blocked gaaras hand and held them above his head and pushed him up against a wall.

"STOP!" Neji yelled

Gaara just looked at him "I Hate You" he said as he pushed neji off of him and ran off. Neji just stood there dumbfounded.

"I'm so stupid" Neji said hitting a locker scaring the freshmen shitless "Damnit"

Gaara ran as far as he could he didn't know where but anywhere was better than being at school. _'That fucking basterd who the fuck does he thing he is. I should have fucking killed him, but I couldn't. Who gives a fuck next time I see him I'll kill him.'_

Neji stood there in the bathroom the same bathroom where they met. '_I'm so stupid; I can't believe I choked him. I'm starting to act like my uncle._

_Flashback_

_Lord Hiashi stood in front of neji choking him._

"_I thought I told you to respect this family, don't you ever talk that way to hanabi again. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, Lord Hiashi"_

_End Flashback_

'_The funny thing is that I didn't even do anything to hanabi she just doesn't like me, stupid little bitch'_

"Yo, Hyuga"

Neji turned to find Sasuke

"What the hell do you want?" Neji said with anger

"Hey don't get mad at me I just wanted to say that red head run past me and wondered what was wrong but I didn't ask.

Neji looked at him and his face softened "I have to go"

* * *

Gaara sat against a tree looking up _'I would go home but father would only beat me'_

"Hey what's wrong?"

Gaara looked up and realized it was naruto and quickly looked away he really didn't want to talk to him.

"I don't want to talk naruto, go away"

"Aww come on, I thought you and Neji were best friend" he said

"Naruto, just- I – go away NOW!!" Gaara yelled

Naruto looked at him like he was about to cry and left.

'_I should have never yelled at him. This is neji's fucking fault.'_

Temari watched from afar

'_So that's who gaara is giddy over, I wonder what is wrong'_

Some kids came walking by talking about neji choking him and gaara punching him. Temari was about to ask what happened but the bell rung and the kids rushed to class.

* * *

**So, How did you like this chap? Ai Shi Te Ru you all and plz review. I will update sooner if you do but for now bye.**


	4. I Hate Him

**Hi everybody I'm back and better that ever sorry I haven't updated in like forever I have been really lazy play Guitar hero 3 and having my friend REBECCA OVER, LUV YA BECCA, yea she supports me a lot on my stories and I know you guys do to but anyway enough of my jabbering just read the damn story. XD**

* * *

Gaara sat in his bathroom looking at the blade sitting on the counter. It had been a week since the incident and gaara didn't even think about talking to neji, it was just too hard to do. Temari wouldn't stop bugging him about what had happened between them, he wason the verge of killing her.

It was Monday the first day of the week and Neji was taking his annual shower (like he does everyday). _'A whole week'_ he thought. Neji felt so bad for what he did and school wasn't so good either, he barely was even showing up for swim practice, but he just couldn't go back not to the place where it happened.

(At school Gaara P.O.V)

'_I really hate school, if I could every fucking teacher and damn student would die so then everybody would stop fucking annoying me got damnit._

"U-um h-hi"

'**Oh fucking great just what I need someone fucking annoying me AGAIN!!!'**

"Yes I said" turning around 'damn she looks just like Neji'

"Your cousin N-neji's friend r-right?" she said in a shaky voice

Anger was staring to rage in me from just hearing his name

"No!, neji is hardly a friend in fact I hate that son of a bitch if I could I would fucking k-"

"I'm having a party, and I wanted to know if you would come" she said interrupting me, he eyes averting from mine

'_I swear I was about to decide against it but then I had to think, me showing up at a party and the look on that fucker's face, ha I'm in'_

"I would love to come" I said smirking, 'this will be fun'

"Here, she said giving me an invitation "make sure you show this at the door so they let you in ok" she said smiling

"Ok thanks……"

"Hinata"

"Thanks Hinata, oh and one more thing don't tell him I'm coming I want it to be a surprise"

"Tell who" she said shyly

"Neji, he is invited I presume?"

"Oh yes, he lives with me he is my cousin"

"Ok then just don't tell him I'm coming"

She nodded and smiled and walked away

(Normal P.O.V.)

After gaara got done talking to neji's cousin he decided to take his time getting to class because he wanted to avoid neji if possible. BUT!!!!!!, he still made to class on time and decided to sit far in the back away from everybody.

Just as gaara took his seat neji and some girl attached to his arm walked in. She had brown hair and a bun on each side of her head. Gaara could see that neji was trying his best to pry the girl off of him but found it useless, instead he decided to look over where gaara was sitting but gaara just stared at him right back and they stood there for about a good 2 minutes giving each other death glares.

(Neji's P.O.V.)

I was LATE!!!!! To class as usual but this fucking bitch Ton Ton or Ten Ten what ever in the hell her name was just kept bugging me and asking me to be her boyfriend and she would not let me go. When I got to class I couldn't help but look over at gaara but unfortunately all I got was a glare. '_It's a good thing Hinata doesn't know him so he won't be at the party._

I took my seat and god forbid me the whore had to sit next to me. '_just my luck'_

(Normal P.O.V.)

Neji was just getting his things out for class when a paper collided with his head.

"What the fuck" he whispered, he looked over and saw it was Ten Ten and sighed he opened the note and it read

_Dear Neji,_

_You look extra Smexy today want to have some fun?_

_Love you,_

_Tenten_

Neji hurried and crumpled up the paper and mouthed "no" to tenten. Tenten look really sad and pushed her desk together with neji's

Gaara was drifting off to 'La La land' when he heard a banging noise and look down to see Tenten push her desk together with neji's. '_I wonder what the whore is going to do now, she better not touch him I beat her ass'_

"So neji..., you sure you don't want to have any fun?" she said touching neji's thigh

"No tenten just….. ahhhh" neji moaned

Teten was at it now as she started to massage neji through his pants making neji moan. Neji tried to push her away but he couldn't' succeed. Then Tenten did something that neji thought she would never do, she started to unzip his pants.

"What the fuck, Tenten stop" he whispered, he didn't want anybody to know or hear him. Tenten then took nejis length out and stared wide eyed. "Wow neji I didn't know you were so big" she said as she took him in her mouth.

Neji tried with all his might to pry Tenten off of him but failed. If he yelled out now everybody would hear. _'What the fuck why doesn't anybody hear or look at me, but even if they did I would be in serious shit.' _

Neji did the only thing he could do, and that was look over at gaara.

Gaara was looking right back at neji '_That whore I'm going to beat that bitches ass'_ gaara knew tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he held them back 'Why the hell should I cry over that bastered. Just then the bell rang and gaara rushed out of the class.

Neji had just enough time to literally kick tenten off of him and get up to see leaving. 'He saw the whole thing.

"Fuck!, this wasn't supposed to happen" he yelled. The teacher and tenten looked at him.

"What's wrong neji?" Tenten said latching her self with neji again. "Get the fuck off of me you whore" neji yelled tears streaming down his face. "I hate you, I fucking hate you, you stupid ugly whore I hate you don't you ever touch me again" he said and left the classroom leaving a shocked tenten behind.

(Meanwhile)

(Gaara's P.O.V.)

'_Of course' he said 'another fucking class with that bastered and why does it have to be fucking P.E. I hate him I can't believe he would do something like that_ "I HATE HIM!"

"Hate who"

'_Oh fucking great I know that voice anywhere, naruto' _

"Naruto?"

"Yup its me…but who do you hate?"

"Nobody I was just thinking aloud, look I have to go can you cover up for me in gym?" and with that gaara left

* * *

**Ok how was chapter four I know I could do better but I haven't posted in like for ever and yes that bitch tenten I want to kill her also, lol, anyway plz Review **

**Ai Shi Te Ru,**

**AyaneKazaragi**


End file.
